Movie Night
by BlucoonSenpai
Summary: While participating in Movie Night with their friends and family, Bonnie and Freddy find a new movie and have the great idea to watch it.


"Are you always reading that stupid newspaper?" Bonnie asked Freddy sarcastically, bending backwards over the loveseat from behind it. His violet locks draped towards the ground, reminding Freddy of thick curtains. Bonnie was wearing a pair of lilac lounge pants and a v-neck white t-shirt. His maroon eyes almost glowed in the late afternoon sun streaming through the window in the sitting room, where they were both located.

Freddy continued to read his newspaper, occasionally pushing his hair away from his eyes, or readjusting his reading glasses. He was still wearing his work suit, a coffee brown vest over a white dress shirt and slacks the same colour as his vest. His dark brown loafers lay neatly under the loveseat. His sky blue eyes proclaimed intelligence and wisdom.

"Come on!" Bonnie said, clumsily climbing over the couch and pushing the newspaper down, making Freddy look at him. He flashed Freddy his best puppy dog eyes and added a pouty lip for good measure. Freddy smiled and sighed, putting the newspaper on the end table beside him.

Freddy could almost laugh out loud at how insistent his partner could get with him. He did it sometimes just to make Bonnie make that adorable face. He would submit, of course, but that face. So cute.

Bonnie smiled and hugged Freddy, snuggling his face into the crook of his neck.

"Hey!" Freddy laughed, "Save that for bed, jeezums!"

"You're no fun when you read the stupid news," Bonnie said into Freddy's neck, "plus you have to pick the movie tonight."

"Dammit!" Freddy exclaimed, knowing that there was something he had forgotten.

That particular night was a get together with a bunch of their friends at their house. It was Freddy's job to think of a good movie for them. He hated it because of all the thinking he had to do.

It can't have slutty women, Tina (Chica's younger sister) was an extreme feminist. Can't be too gory, Bonnie's little cousin, Clyde, was squeamish. Foxy hated Romantic Comedies. Blah blah blah blah blah. . . The list just went on and on.

Freddy sighed once again as Bonnie pulled away from the hug, though his smile had faded.

"C'mon, let's get you out of those dumb work clothes." Bonnie said, pulling Freddy from the loveseat.

"Excuse me," Freddy said in a bad British accent, "these 'dumb clothes' are made from the finest Egyptian cotton, and were made the Queen herself."

They both shared a laugh as they went upstairs to their bedroom. Bonnie sat on the bed and watched as Freddy unbuttoned his vest and took it off, placing his glasses on the folded article of clothing.

"Come on, show me them Bewbs!" Bonnie joked as his partner unbuttoned his white shirt.

Freddy laughed and complied, pulling the shirt off his body, making a stupid face. Bonnie laughed at Freddy's silly face, falling back into the large bed.

Freddy took a black t-shirt and slipped it on over his head. He slipped off his slacks, changing them out for a pair of magenta pajama pants.

"Wait," Bonnie said, "aren't those mine?"

"You said you wanted me to get in your pants."

Bonnie started laughing again, Freddy joining him this time. They both went back downstairs to their basement, which they had converted into a home cinema. There was a DVD player hooked to a projector in the back of the room, and a large screen to project on in the front. An assortment of bean bags, couches and chairs sat around the room.

Next to the DVD player was a shelf full of, you guessed it, DVDs. Freddy skimmed through them.

"How about 'Psycho'?"

"No," Bonnie said, "that's your default 'I Don't Know' movie."

Freddy sighed.

"Ooh!" Freddy said, picking out a movie.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked, looking over his shoulder.

It had a black background with a pale, slender woman wearing white clothes on her knees in the mid ground. Over her mouth was a smile that was painted in what seemed to be blood. On the left of the cover, next to the spine, was the title: Psychology.

"Psychology?" Bonnie asked.

"Never heard of it." Freddy said, flipping the case over. He wanted to read what it was rated.

Blank. The back of the case was just full on black. No text, no rating, nothing. Except. . .

The more Freddy looked at it, the more he thought he saw a face in the blackness.

"Bonnie, do you see that?"

"See what?"

"The face!" Freddy answered pointing to where he saw it.

"Yeah!" Bonnie said, staring at the now present face. "That's so weird!"

"Tonight's movie?" Freddy asked.

"Totally."

After everyone had arrived and settled into place, Freddy pulled out the movie.

"What's tonight's cinema?" Frederick, Freddy's younger cousin, asked from his bean bag with Clyde.

"Something new." Freddy said, all mysterious.

"The last time you said that I threw up in the popcorn!" Clyde protested, remembering the time Freddy had picked 'Saw 4'.

"It's not like that!" Freddy said, popping it in. "Hopefully. . ."

He picked up the remote and sat back on one of the couches with Bonnie. Bonnie cuddled up in Freddy's chest and Freddy wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"If anyone needs anything before I start the movie, speak now or forever hold your peace!" Freddy said.

As no one said anything, Freddy pushed play on the remote. The movie erupted into loud audio and video static, scaring everyone in the room. Clyde jumped, landing on Fredrick's lap. Tina leaned over after her own shock.

"Kiss. . ." She whispered to the two, making Clyde swat her away. Frederick only hugged him closer and snuggled into him.

" **Frederick!** " Clyde yelled, a blush dancing across his cheeks.

"Look at the little fags!" Foxy joked, making everyone laugh.

"J-Just turn off the lights and let's get this over with." Clyde stuttered, embarrassed.

As Chica turned off the lights, the static stopped and the real movie started.

It showed the cover image, this time with the title above the woman, flashing in and out of view. A laugh track played on a loop, reminding Freddy of the time he played 'Batman: Arkham Asylum' with Clyde.

 _Weird, no beginning credits or anything. . ._ Freddy thought as Bonnie snuggled closer to him.

The screen cut to black and the laughing was replaced with loud shrieking.

* * *

Author's Note:

While this is probably a horrible idea, I wanted to do this, because of if you'll read the rest.

Arrivederchi, amici mio!


End file.
